


世间再无秦霄贤

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Relationships: 孙九香/秦霄贤
Kudos: 23





	世间再无秦霄贤

#  
常来一夜欢的客人都知道秦霄贤，甭管点没点过他的台，多多少少都听过有这么号人物。

秦霄贤16岁就在会所工作，彼时他刚刚辍学，一个人来大城市闯荡，也是少不经事，误打误撞就让一夜欢的于老板给领了去，于老板瞧他生得白净，眉眼如琢如磨，天然流露出一丝倔强，可一笑起来又似云似雪，似晴空万里的粉霞拂过心头。

是个难得的宝贝。

于老板眼光毒辣，打那时就瞧出他的非凡来，会所里的姑娘小伙都有自己的名号，多半是经理随便安排的，什么百合茉莉啊，阿山阿金呀，总之就是方便客人记住，喊出来也朗朗上口，比直接叫本名听着舒服。

秦霄贤的名字是于老板亲自起的。

——“山茶，以后这就是你的名字。”

山茶花，妖艳亦纯洁。想来也无人比那个白白嫩嫩，胜姑娘更娇软的男孩子更担得起这个名字。

#  
20岁时秦霄贤凭着会所举行的选秀活动一鸣惊人，说是选秀，其实就是穿着几乎遮不住什么重要部位的情趣内衣，围着台下虎视眈眈的男人们搔首弄姿，争着比着谁更能获得青睐。

入行四年的秦霄贤对于这样的公然卖弄习以为常，起初还会羞得满脸通红，第一年参加比赛的时候是被孟经理直接粗暴推上台的，穿着不合衬的小码丁字裤，肩上堪堪披着黑色薄纱，在其余同事都拼命冲台下做着带有性暗示的动作时只是一个人缩在圆形台子的角落，两手不知所措的捂着半露的私密处。还是到选秀进行一半的时候，一个比他早入行几年的男同事拉过他当着众目睽睽之下直接做了起来。

秦霄贤任他摆弄的跪在地上，臀部翘起，腰部弯成流畅的弧形线条，做的人扒下他的丁字裤，先是一下一下轻柔地舔湿股缝，然后将自己的阴茎贯进去，舌尖带来的那一点温柔顷刻就被剧烈的疼痛取代，秦霄贤适应不及，哼出断断续续的长音，看傻了的观众这才爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，甚至还有人难掩激动的喊着：“再狠点！再艹狠点！”

待得久的老人太知道客人爱看什么花样，每当捅得更深，秦霄贤就会因为疼痛而扭动身体，可腰部以下都被后面的人牢牢固定住，他只有痛苦的抓着地，因为尚留在心底那份可笑的尊严死死咬住下唇不肯出声，可是疼得忍不住。这种被迫的性交让他没有任何快感可言，只像古时被施了刑罚的犯人，让烧得火红的铁棍从后穴捅进去，一滴水也流不出来，只让肉壁越来越干燥，摩擦出星点的火花。

可那人却做的很爽，没过多久就射了不少在外面，淫液滴滴答答的流下来，客人们更加兴奋，叫好，狂欢，还有人比照着他们的样子交缠起来。

男人和男人，女人和女人，男人和女人。

在秦霄贤的眼中，满屋子的恶鬼，满屋子的不堪。

那一年压在他身上的那个男人当选了冠军，到如今，秦霄贤不会再把那个糜颓疯狂的夜晚视作他的噩梦，因为他也出落成了一个可以当着几百人的面做爱也从容不迫的娼妓。

彻头彻尾的性工具。

参加的第四年选秀，他在腰间束了黑丝网的薄纱，说是啥都遮住了，可又啥都看得见，细长的脖颈处拴着根垂下长长绳带的丝绒项圈，搭着山眉似的锁骨，勾得人心里欲望叫嚣。

春光隐藏，才想一探究竟。

这回台下来了位阔绰的公子哥，大家从孟经理那得来消息，都想着法要搭上那位金主，要是能把那位客人伺候高兴了，随手包下自己一年半载的，也就不用再辛辛苦苦的跑外面拉单了。

上好的肉，秦霄贤自然不会让给别人。

他在上台前就往自己的后穴塞了只跳蛋，等着选秀火热时，悄悄按下开关，档位调的不高，频率还算快，在可控制的情况下眼看就要淌出水。

金主何九华就坐在不远处的皮质沙发上冷眼旁观台上的景致，秦霄贤下了展示台，哆嗦着走向他，一个有意腿软就刚刚好跌进那人怀里，边上跟何九华同行来的好友本来想叫人把不懂规矩的鸭子轰走，何九华却只摆摆手，搂过秦霄贤盈盈一握的软嫩腰肢，望向他眼中粼粼荡漾的春水，感受到了下身传来的迅速震动，撩起他的薄纱，看到被精液打湿的半截跳蛋，话语里掺杂着讽刺的笑意：“真骚啊，这玩意儿都能让你高潮？”

好友们在一旁说笑着围观，秦霄贤也不在意，双腿攀上何九华让西服包裹得一丝不苟的身体，凑到他耳边娇喘，声音细细柔柔的，又带着二十来岁男性嗓音里天然的喑哑，比含苞待拓的少女多了些隔靴搔痒的性感勾人。

“你叫什么？”何九华眯起眼睛打量他。

“小山茶……”

秦霄贤故意坐着他的性器，借跳蛋的颤动来刺激他，脸上浮起潮红，他在这方面算经验丰富，知道自己这副模样少有人看了还能无动于衷，自然也包括何九华在内。

当感受到那被自己坐着的玩意正以惊人的速度开始胀大，他便知道自己这出戏算是演成功了。

被撑着两片臀瓣抱起来时他将项圈垂下来的绳带缓缓拴上何九华的脖子，混浊的眼里带着笑。

“我叫小山茶，下回来您可别忘了。”

#  
他如愿傍上了足已令所有人羡慕嫉妒的金主客人，也不出意外的成为了那场选秀的冠军，可之后的故事却并没有想象中的那样顺遂，何九华在外看来是个事业有成彬彬有礼的集团继承人，进了一夜欢，褪下西装革履，便成了手段惨绝人寰的恶兽，尤其对于买来的玩具，更加不会手下留情，若只是寻常那些蜡烛皮鞭，秦霄贤忍忍也就过去了，可何九华的恶俗趣味远不止于此，偶尔还会带着他去几个富家公子的聚会上，那些人大多都带了玩伴，他们给可怜的玩物们喂了烈药，再关进一间笼子里，看着他们互相做爱，饥渴难耐的找人发泄，满地乳白的水液，靡靡之音不停。

跟着何九华的两年秦霄贤过得最生不如死，他身上从没断过伤，旧伤未愈，新的伤口又添上来。日子不好过，可钱到底是赚了不少，秦霄贤也不想再跟十几个人挤会所的大通铺，白天没事就出去找房子。

天冷得快，冬天还没到树上叶子就已经落个干净，光秃秃的，把整条街都衬得萧条，秦霄贤裹紧了身上的深灰色大衣，一路上正迎着风，娇嫩的脸被吹得通红，到进了中介大厅跟工作人员说了一会话才缓过来，工作人员给他推荐了一户市中心的拆迁房，边上就是商业街，家门口地铁站，从家里的落地窗就能看到世纪大桥和流经的长江水，贵是贵了点，但胜在地段优质，设备齐全，秦霄贤没怎么犹豫，答应先去看看房。

“房东今天正巧在家，您有啥细节想了解的到时候直接问他就行。”工作人员边说着边领他上楼，按了两下门铃，里头的人打开门。

就是那一瞬间的视线相交，秦霄贤和前来开门的房东同时愣住了。

“这就是房子的主人，孙九香先生。”

孙九香……秦霄贤在心里偷偷默念一遍。

我当然知道啊。

时隔六年的重逢，他差点忘记了那个大哥哥的模样，原来还是这样高高胖胖的，身前滑稽的兜着卡通围裙，瞧见自己，眼里的水花都泛出来，他大概……三十三岁，三十三岁的男人，怎么也会在外人面前控制不住的流眼泪，只是在反应过来后慌忙的扭过头抹了把眼睛，再面向门外的两个人时大方的说着：“外头冷，进来坐着聊吧。”

中介人员还没搞明白什么情况，只感觉这俩人哪哪都不对劲，不是说好来问房子的事吗，全程除了孙九香在一开始倒了两杯水递过去时说了句“暖暖手”，后面就全是懵逼的中介人员一个人费力的说着房子的好处，而一左一右相对坐着的房东和租客皆时而低头时而朝对面投去难以捉摸的目光，工作人员心累到只想仰天长啸，找了个借口说出门接电话然后火速逃离，把两人丢在屋里就不再管了。

没了外人在场，两个各怀心事的旧相识才算放下苦苦经营的伪装，孙九香憋了太多问题想问他，可真到了绝佳的时刻――确定不会被打扰的时刻，他反而什么也问不出口，只是走上前俯身抱住秦霄贤，双手桎梏着他瘦弱的肩头，将人往怀里紧紧的搂，紧紧的揉。

那个十六岁时和家里赌气，只给他留下一条短信就毅然消失的小小少年，在过了六个年头的如今，竟然还能以这样的方式再与自己相见，该说命运法外开恩，还是有意捉弄，要情人泪下无言。

“一直一个人吗？”

这是秦霄贤开口问的第一句。

“你忘了，我已经三十多岁了。”孙九香说。

“我就要结婚了。”

#  
当年的秦霄贤还是一个酷爱旷课逃学，打架斗殴的不良少年，经常三五成群的从学校的铁丝网翻出去，穿过两条街去网吧打游戏，孙九香那是正是那家网吧的老板。

他格外熟悉秦霄贤，这小孩是个刺头，学人家赶潮流染了头黄毛，可架不住脸长得好看，就是地摊上三十块钱两件的白T恤也能穿出男模的范儿，唯一的缺点就是太瘦了，就剩下皮包骨头似的，到前台取方便面的时候孙九香能清楚的看到他手腕处一根一根明显凸出来的骨头，觉得自己一掰就能给掰断喽，暗里心疼那孩子，就在他下次包夜点方便面当夜宵吃的时候多给他加了一颗卤蛋和一根火腿肠。

为这个秦霄贤还专门来找过他，把纹丝没动的泡面往桌上一放，故意装出凶神恶煞的表情说：“还没见过你这么黑心的老板！想坑我钱就直说，先偷偷给我加东西等我吃完再找我要钱是吧？你也不打听打听我的大名，连贤哥都敢黑，不想活了吧！”

还从没有过十五六岁的小屁孩冲着二十多岁大男人指着鼻子骂的场景，其余小青年都躲在远处朝秦霄贤投去钦佩的目光，而孙九香生来一副不爱与人计较的好脾气，受他这么误会也不气不恼，只温温笑着说：“这些都是免费的，不要钱。”

“真的？”秦霄贤狐疑的打量他。

世上还有这种好事儿？

哪有什么好事儿，不过是有人把心偏向你，所以别人都没有，只有你那独一份。

秦霄贤也不是好坏不分的人，平白收了这好处，也不能让人吃亏，捧着泡面盒转身离开前对孙九香说：“我不白吃你的，以后遇到事就报我的名字！”

报你的名字然后看你这小身板是怎么散架的吗？孙九香心里思忖，想开口一副长辈的语气劝他别这么叛逆好好读书，又想他肯定不乐意听，于是把话咽回肚子里，望着他的背影一拐弯不见。

真正的认识是在之后的某一天，秦霄贤不知道在哪惹了仇人，对家带着一帮社会上的兄弟来网吧闹事，不敢砸电脑，怕赔不起，就把两扇玻璃门给一棒子敲碎了，领头的人赤着膀子露着纹身，朝屋里一群不大的中学生吼道：“秦霄贤是谁？给老子出来！”

对方有备而来，打得秦霄贤措手不及，硬刚他自然撑不了多久，一块玩的几个人中也有壮点的，可也只能勉勉强强对付一两个，秦霄贤被对方的带头大哥死逮着不放，往桌上摔过去又给拖下来按地上又踹又打，很快已经是满身血污，围观的人和前台的服务生早吓傻了眼，秦霄贤知道再这么任由他打下去自己迟早要没命，也是被逼到了绝境上，不知道哪里来的力气，猛地站起来抄起桌上的电脑对准那个男人的天灵盖全力砸下去，顷刻间刺目的血从头顶流下来，源源不断，狰狞的青龙和白虎倒下去，倒在血泊中，人群开始尖叫。

任秦霄贤再如何回忆也不能完全记起那场闹事的细节，他只知道有好多好多血，那些惨烈的浓稠的血糊在他的脑子里，他的记忆里，他无数次从梦中惊醒，怎么怎么也忘不掉。

孙九香从外面采购回来，一进门就看见无措的小孩被挤在人堆里，浑身的血，触目惊心，底下躺着的那个更惊悚的人全然被他无视，他只是下意识冲到秦霄贤面前，想为他遮挡住围观的那些议论纷纷的声音和哀叹复杂的目光。

“我不是故意的，我不是故意的……”

到底是个孩子，遇上这种事会变得手忙脚乱，眼泪成串的掉下来，一颗一颗重重砸在孙九香的心窝。

“我信你，别怕，秦霄贤，有我在。”

之后他陪着小孩去警局做了笔录，秦家父母来接人，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，秦霄贤还没从那个惨状画面里抽身，自然受不住，冲动之下跑了。

孙九香去找他，找到后半夜，在天桥底下发现他，小孩正抱着腿缩在堆叠起来的水泥管后面，他缓缓走过去，生怕一点点动静都会吓跑那只流浪的小动物。

秦霄贤发现他了，抬起头时眼尾低垂，哭得红肿了，丧丧的，可怜兮兮的。

“对不起，把你的电脑摔坏了。”

“没关系，你没事就好。”

秦霄贤抵着他的肩头痛哭起来，夜凉如水，可那怀抱却温暖赤诚。

那一晚，孙九香侵入了少年的私密疆土，就在附近一间破旧的小旅馆，床还会吱吱呀呀响，孙九香温柔的抱着他的后背亲他的肌肤，密密麻麻的吻顺着脊骨蜿蜒而下。他先是开了两指，然后三指，五指，最终是真正的侵略物登场，他一直在问：“疼吗？”

秦霄贤咬住被子，摇摇头。

大哥哥摸着他头发笑：“没事儿，再忍忍。”

他不会让他疼太久，敏感的小核很快被找到，他卖力的顶弄，孩子实在是瘦，好在后穴软乎，没一会就出了水，潮红从脖子爬上了脸颊。

秦霄贤说：“哥，我怕。”

“怕疼？”

“不，怕你明儿不要我。”

这话酸到孙九香心坎里，他紧紧从后将人搂着，唇瓣摩挲他身上的伤。

“不怕，哥永远护着你，永远都在你身边。”

简单的应下，一诺千金。

#  
中介人员再进屋时房子已经定下，秦霄贤先离开了，孙九香又一次将他丢进茫茫人海，短暂的相逢，他简简单单一句话，吓跑了始终脆弱单纯的小孩子。

房子签了合同，可秦霄贤迟迟没有搬进去，这几天他一直住在何九华那，那人停不下折腾他的心思，只是秦霄贤身体越来越差，往往没到一半就会晕过去，这显然十分扫何少爷的兴，于是他为了惩罚，把秦霄贤的双手捆在晾衣杆上吊了一宿。

秦霄贤迷迷糊糊的醒来，赤裸的身子被阳台的风吹了一夜已经僵硬如麻，他浑身都疼，五脏六腑搅在一起，他有种自己就快死掉的错觉，望着何九华，目光半天也聚不上焦。

“我死了，你也要坐牢的。”

何九华在全身镜前整理着领带，听见他说话，像对待区区掌中之物一般冷眼朝他讽笑：“你不就是个给人艹的东西吗？你知道干你们这行的，死了都去哪吗？下地狱呢，你想死？死了就比活着容易吗？”

秦霄贤从不会这么觉得，即便辗转于那么多肮脏不堪的肉体之下，他仍然相信着自己可以上天堂，不为别的，只因为他头一回对性爱的认知，来源于一个在他眼中，这个世界上最美好最美好的人。

那个从天堂来的人，一定会在阴沟里拉起他的手，带他上天堂。

可是……

“我要结婚了。”

这话比刀还扎得人血肉模糊啊，他的天堂，顷刻便成了地狱，满人间行走的恶鬼，没人再与他并肩，没人能再伸手拉他一把。

“呦，哭了？”

眼角刚涌出的一滴眼泪被何九华的指腹抹去，手往下移，勾起他的下巴，那张脸，少了两年前的稚嫩惊艳，落得世俗，血色淡去，只剩下一张苍白削薄的纸。

“小山茶，你就是一个鸭子，穿上衣服，去了名字，也还是给点钱就能上的破烂玩意儿，你的命，不值钱。”

那个花钱上他的男人，用最轻蔑的口吻嘲笑他的低贱。

他这个垃圾，他这个垃圾，怎么还那么多人争着抢着要上呢？

#  
他到底去了孙九香的婚礼，蒙得严实，明知隔着遥遥的红毯，那人肯定认不出他来，可临到酒店门口，还是望而生畏的止了脚步，门口摆了张巨幅海报，新娘和新郎，相拥于花海。

她该是个干净的女孩。

我的好哥哥，找了个对的人，找了另一个和他一样好的人，不该得不到我的祝福。

里头传来司仪的声音，情绪激昂。

“孙九香先生，无论贫穷或富有，健康或疾病，你会永远守护你的妻子，永远陪在她身边吗？”

永远护着你……永远在你身边……

“我愿意。”

真好啊。

再没听进去别的话，秦霄贤晕倒在了酒店门口的石砖地面上，什么时候开始，他连几年前的衣服也撑不起来，时不时就会感冒，发热，颤栗，身体里的能量在迅速的流失，所有这一切如花一般迅速凋零的过程，终于从医生口中得到了合理的解释。

“你患染上了艾滋。”

“那我还有的救吗？”他问出口才发觉这问题有多愚蠢，稍有常识的人也该知道答案。

“我们希望患者在最后的时间，可以好好对待自己。”

秋天遗留的最后一片枯黄的枫叶也让冬天卷走，秦霄贤从医院出来，才恍惚觉得今年冬天格外的冷，套多少件衣服，贴多少片暖宝宝，开多高温度的空调也驱散不尽那股子从关节相连的缝隙里散发出来的寒意。

早该知道，他这条命比枝头摇摇欲坠的枯叶还轻薄，一句残忍的话就能捅进致命的死穴。

可这场突如其来的大病，比千刀万剐的求生还痛苦。

他想是报应来了，这么多年以色为生，混迹在无数肮脏不堪的灵魂之下，他卖肉，卖笑，可一心想上天堂。

他没听医生的话，想想，也没什么能对自己好一点的方式，他依然顺从的跟何九华上床，只是这次带着报复的快感，他尽心尽力的伺候，将身体摆成各种会令那人愉悦的姿势，感受着粗大的肉棒在肏道鞭笞，进进出出，混着淫液，流了满床。

还是疼，额头上青筋暴起，可格外痛快。

你说我会下地狱。

好啊，我带你一起。

#  
孙九香最后一次见到秦霄贤的时候是那人来租房收拾东西，明明都没怎么住过，房间还是一尘不染，混着淡淡樟脑丸的味道，他不忍心去看那人骨瘦如柴的身板。

是真的骨瘦如柴，两边脸颊凹进去，最后一点生动的美艳也看不见，只像从棺材里被刨出来的活死人。

“我去过你们那。”孙九香靠着门框看他收拾东西，本意想告诉他我一直在找你，可在秦霄贤听来，却像是专门为了强调，我知道你是做什么的了。

“意外吗？想不到我会做这个。”秦霄贤含笑。

孙九香望着他的背影，目光一直落寞。

“他们叫你小山茶，这花很像你。”

秦霄贤不去管他这些左一句右一句没有意义的话，背对着他假装忙碌，其实真没什么东西要收拾，只是找个借口偷偷擦眼泪，抹干净，笑着说：“真抱歉，我现在这么脏。”

一定让你失望了。

你回过头看看他，如果你回头去看，一定能看见大哥哥双目里翻滚着的泪花，他不在乎你脏不脏，他张口问，只是想知道：“秦霄贤，你会不会痛？”

那么多人粗鲁的对待你，你会不会痛？

可身为另一个人的丈夫，他不会再深情而温柔的去吻曾经那个少年满身鲜血淋淋的伤口。

既然早知道要错过，当初就不该对你动心。

“习惯了。”秦霄贤云淡风轻的回答他，转过身倔强的不去看他一眼：“这段时间谢谢你的房子。”

“你准备搬去哪儿？”孙九香侧身让出道，心里却直白的表明不舍他离开。

秦霄贤侧身望了眼窗外光秃秃的一片，这样的冷气候，这样漫长的冬天，不知何时过得去啊。

“回家。”

他很早以前就想过，等哪天赚够了钱，就回到自己出生长大的那片城市，去那家网吧，去找他的大哥哥，隐瞒掉他一切不齿的过去，只笑着和他说：“我长大了，你还愿意和我在一起吗？”

如果他还在等自己的话。

可措然的相逢，让他一切美好的希望破碎。

世俗教他，该心怀祝福。

早该知道，一旦选择坠入阴沟，哪还有全身而退的可能。

他的太阳，该始终高高留在天上，和皎洁的月亮相爱。

他卑劣的一生，只是在少年时光里偷来了一段甜蜜安稳，现在，是该偿还的时候了。

将行李箱抬过门槛，孙九香从后面叫他。

“秦霄贤。”

他回过头，尝得一个吻。

海裂天崩，蚀骨难求。

孙九香从不信自己会如此疯狂，他一向冷静自持，爱护妻子，可他解释不清混淆成一团浆糊的脑子里那股冲动从何而来，他难过，他不舍，他想一辈子守着那个老让人担心的孩子，如承诺的那样。

能一直在他身后对他说，不怕，秦霄贤，有我在。

可天理不容。

秦霄贤险些陷入那个爱欲迷醉的旋涡里难以自拔，清醒时猛然推开他，只是自己那点力气，对方没怎么动，他反倒结结实实的摔在身后的墙上。

他记得去查百度，上面说唾液也会传染。

他的大哥哥，千万千万要好好活着呀。

他仓皇的拉着行李箱离开，最后一点温存，也由他亲手割断了。

#  
下第一场雪的时候，他坐在小旅馆房间的地板上，屋子已经装修过，没当时那么简陋，他背靠着床腿，窗户大敞着，在风的推送下，五角形的雪花飘进来，伸手去接，稳稳落在掌心，银白色的，转瞬便融化。

也许命运唯一一次大发善心，就是在今天，在他生日的这一天里，错过十一月，错过十二月，专门为了送给他这一场纯白无暇的雪。

这该是最纯洁的东西了吧，落入梨花白，万物皆覆盖。

很多时候都在想，当年答应和大哥哥做第一次，是不是从一开始就错了呢？

因为是和他，所以才会对性爱报以幻想，才会以为那只是一种诉说爱意的方式。

原来在世人眼中，他这样淫乱，这样污秽。

患上艾滋，是活该，是报应。

可好端端的突然晕倒，不知几时又被疼痛折磨着醒来，外面的天从透亮到昏黑，没人管他的生死，也许没再有人记得他。

早该死了。

他望着雪。

早该死了。

那个会在乎他疼不疼的人，也从他的生命里消失了。

他想在最后去买一朵山茶花当是留给自己的体面，可凛冬一月，寻遍整个城市也找不到来自春天的浓墨重彩。

其实没什么太大关系，不妨他来当那唯一一朵花。

灿烂嫣红，从枝头落下，遍地生长。

他生之日，亦是他死之时。

他怀着爱而死，因为最在意的话仍留在心里，一遍遍重复，经久不停。

——“不怕，哥永远护着你，永远都在你身边。”

他流了泪，轻轻笑起来。

大哥哥，你食言了。

#  
一夜欢里再没有出现过小山茶，来来往往许多客人，偶尔有人想起来提一嘴，转身也就忘了，没了小山茶，还有更多年轻漂亮的花朵争先恐后的冒出头。

大家会说，这世上再无山茶花。

只有孙九香会一直记得。

是世间再无秦霄贤。

完.


End file.
